star_conflict_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Update Patch Notes
23 May, 2019 Version 1.5.16.21432 * Added a new ship Kris. Poison effects of Kris, Lynx, and Zhen will boost each other. * Added a series of events dedicated to the ship Kris. * Changed the main weapon of Lynx-it now has a virus cannon. * Dart cancels the passive ability of Templar. * Fixed the blueprint mission difficulty display. * Improved game security. * Simplified the ship placement logic. * Changes the scale of several ships in the hangar. * Fixed Tiger+Inverter stack: two Tigers can attack the same enemy. 1 July, 2019 Version 1.5.18.21647 * Added a new ship-Nyx. It allows ice ships to disable enemies and increases their damage resistance. * Added a series of events dedicated to the ship Nyx. * Improved data banks progression: the button "Use all" upgrades the ship to the start of the maximum possible level. Bank upgrades at higher levels are now more convenient. * Added tutorial missions for rookies. * Fixed a bug related to Tiger damage. * Changed the ships in daily and social rewards. * Fixed minor bugs, including text strings. 8 July, 2019 Version 1.5.19.21715 * Fixed crashes at Clans. * Fixed crashes and bugs of Kris. * Fixed Nyx's interaction with freeze ships and bosses. * Fixed ship level upgrades with data banks. * Changed blueprints in Arena and Portal shops. 11 July, 2019 Version 1.5.21.21755 * Game stability increased 25 July, 2019 Version 1.5.22.21830 * Added a new ship-Sword. It's meant for boss fights and interaction with Loki and Saw One. * Added a series of events dedicated to the ship Sword. * Fixed the interaction between Inverter and Saw One. * Made blueprint transfers stricter in clans. * Fixed the interaction of ice ships, they are now better. * Fixed the active abilities of Desert Eagle and Spike: they no longer miss if the front and rear ships are destroyed. * Bug fixing. 28 August, 2019 Version 1.5.23.21978 * Added a new ship-Boremys. It's meant to fight suppressor ships and energy-draining vessels. Deals great damage to a single target. * Added a series of events dedicated to the ship Boremys. * Added the option to raid in a common Portal. Find out more in the Portal's rules. * Daily quests for opening containers are back. * Fixed bugs with invulnerable ships. * Fixed the shields of Scimitar, Octopus, and the Boss. * Type of Raptor is changed to Engineer. 1 October, 2019 Version 1.5.24.22207 * Added a new ship-Inquisitor * Active ability charge is no longer tied to auto-attacks. * Added "favorite" ships. * Predator and Precursor have been buffed and adapted to the current meta. * Fixed drone timings for the active ability of Singularity. * Scimitar's abilities are now tied to the number of stars. * Gargoyle's passive ability is fixed. * Improved drop in premium containers. * Added new ship skins. 3 October, 2019 Version 1.5.25.22219 * Fixed active abilities flickering in UI * Corrected the description of Inquisitor's active ability 31 October, 2019 Version 1.5.27.22400 * Added a new ship-Executor. This is a tanky vessel that places copies instead of defeated allies. * Clan battles will yield defeats for missing players. * Fixed Spike's issues with dodging and interaction with Sword. * Fixed drone timings for the active ability of Singularity. * Predator's passive ability is tied to ship progress. * Fixed Gargoyle and Inverter's interaction. 26 November, 2019 Version 1.5.28.22647 * New ship-Black Swarm. Drains enemy energy when an ally is destroyed. * Fixed the bugs of Executor. * Destroying Executor's clones now counts as destroying a ship. * Added a quest for completing veteran missions (from level 97). * Added skins for Ghost, Nightingale, and Predator to the store. * Bug fixes. -- December, 2019 Version -unknown- * Added a new ship- Hellkern. 20 January, 2020 Version 1.6.1.22965 * Added a new ship-Cutter. It's a new addition to the family of viruses. * Added new ways to get gold: in daily quests and on the campaign screen. * Fixed issues with critical damage to clan bosses. * Fixed an issue with accelerated patron upgrades. * Fixed damage from auto attacks. * Fixed Inverter and Gargoyle interaction. * Fixed individual attempt counter in clan statistics. Category:Main Articles